Cerulean
by AddictedToMxM
Summary: Levi ama a Erwin. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Incluso esto. [Modern!AU/One-shot/Traducción] Temas adultos, leer con discreción.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. El one-shot le pertenece a **Nobe Ackerman (ThatOneWeirdGirl15)**.

 **Summary:** Levi ama a Erwin. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Incluso esto.

 **Autora:** Nobe Ackerman (ThatOneWeirdGirl15)

 **Traductora autorizada:** AddictedToMxM

 **Notas de autora:** Esto es un poco más oscuro de lo usual. Si se sienten incómodos con temas de **pedofilia** , **violación** o **abuso conyugal** , no lean esto, por favor. Si eres un sobreviviente de abuso infantil como yo lo fui, y crees que esto podría incomodarte, por favor no leas. Si no estás de acuerdo conmigo por escribir esto, por favor no lo leas y déjame lidiar con mi mierda a mi propia manera.

Me pasé años y años escribiendo esto, lo siento por todas las situaciones padre-hijo. Esto está en verdad jodido y lloré mucho mientras lo escribía, por lo que pido disculpas si lo encuentran tan emocional como yo.

* * *

 **Cerulean**

Levi ama a Erwin.

Realmente, en verdad lo ama. Había estado encantado desde el primer día que vio al hombre, cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y traje impecable, riendo con los superiores de la oficina en la que se conocieron. Levi había conseguido ser interno ahí cuando tenía diecinueve, en su segundo año de universidad, y rápidamente la abandonó para comprometerse con un trabajo de tiempo completo. Erwin tenía veintiocho años en ese momento, y estaba tan cerca de la cima de la cadena alimenticia como podía sin ser el jefe.

Todo lo que hacía era sin esfuerzo alguno. Tecleando en su computadora, contestando las llamadas con esa voz sensual suya, dándole a Levi tan encantadoras sonrisas que se sentía un poco escandalizado. Diablos, se veía tan hermoso que Levi casi cayó muerto en el lugar cuando se presentó media hora tarde al trabajo, empapado por la lluvia, con la corbata lanzada sobre su hombro y el cabello cayéndole en la cara. Utilizó una mano para peinarlo de vuelta, y se disculpó con todos en su oficina por llegar tarde. Le compró bebidas a todos esa noche para compensar por ello.

Levi no tenía idea de cómo había capturado la atención del hombre. En una de sus fiestas bastante alborotadas de la oficina, Levi estaba de pie con unos pocos empleados de los más jóvenes, pero aún mayores que él, y Erwin se había acercado hasta él con una copa de algún desconocido y al parecer ridículamente caro alcohol. Levi había tartamudeado algo acerca de ser menor de edad, y Erwin lo presionó en su mano, guiñándole un ojo.

—No diré nada si tú tampoco —había dicho, y desde ese momento Levi estaba enamorado.

Erwin lo había llevado a la cama en menos de un mes. Levi había hecho todo lo posible por mantener su virginidad para él, pero Erwin la tomó, y la tomó bien. Levi se había rendido sin poder caminar por tres días, y Erwin le había conseguido tiempo libre para sanar.

En una semana ya estaban saliendo abiertamente. Erwin lo besaba en frente de todos sus colegas, su sonrisa fácil nunca vacilando, un gran brazo envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Levi cada vez que estaba en suficiente cercanía. Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cómo había logrado él, un pequeño y torpe estudiante que abandonó sus estudios con un severo caso de estreñimiento emocional, conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado en una de las empresas que había admirado desde niño, y un magnífico novio mayor quien lo bañaba con espléndidos regalos y constante atención.

Estaba enamorado de Erwin por completo en un tiempo patéticamente corto. Rayos, prácticamente adulaba a Erwin cuando el hombre no estaba a su lado. Esos ojos cerúleos, esa blanca y brillante sonrisa, esas grandes manos que acunaban a Levi como a una muñeca.

Erwin le pidió a Levi que se casaran cuando Levi tenía veintiuno y él mismo tenía treinta. Levi había aceptado, absolutamente extático, y se habían casado en una iglesia con sus familias y amigos y volado a Maui el mismo día.

Su luna de miel duró tres semanas, y se pasó volando en un torbellino. Cada día estuvieron haciendo turismo, buceando, tomando maravillosamente cursis fotografías en frente de las atracciones del lugar y recorriendo la playa juntos, tumbados en el sol con sus manos entrelazadas. Sin embargo, las noches eran más calientes que el mismo Hawái, ambos en un arrebato de pasión en la cama, dando vueltas y convirtiéndose en uno.

Cuando habían estado casados por dos meses, Erwin le pidió a Levi que renunciara a su trabajo, que se encargara de la casa y se convirtiera en una clase esposo que se quedaba en el hogar. Levi estaba triste por dejarlo, triste por descartar el sueño que había tenido durante tanto tiempo, pero amaba a Erwin con todo lo que tenía, y así lo hizo.

Los días eran largos y aburridos. Limpiaba la casa repetitivamente hasta que se volvió en memoria muscular. Erwin se quejaba de que sus manos estaban siempre manchadas con lejía, pero a pesar de ello besaba cada dedo. Tenía la cena lista a las siete y media, cuando Erwin llegaba a casa, y le servía una copa mientras comía.

Cuando habían estado casados por un año, Levi se enteró de las inusuales preferencias sexuales de Erwin. Habían estado hablando, desahogándose el uno con el otro, y Erwin lo había sostenido fuertemente de su delgada cintura y le preguntó si podía compartir algo privado.

A Erwin le gustaban los chicos. Niños pequeños. Levi, por más enfermo que eso lo hizo sentir, no estaba sorprendido. Erwin había comentado a menudo lo mucho que disfrutaba de la pequeña complexión de Levi, cómo sus muñecas eran tan delgadas y sus piernas tan cortas. Lo había encontrado extraño, y estaba casi aliviado de descubrir por qué.

No dejó a Erwin. Amaba a Erwin. Erwin era la única fuente de sus ingresos. Erwin, Erwin, Erwin.

* * *

Cuando habían estado casados por un año y nueve meses, Erwin propuso que adoptaran. "Me estoy poniendo viejo," había dicho, frotando la espalda de Levi. Era verdad, en cierto modo. Ya tenía treinta y tres. "Me gustaría tener un familiar más cercano." Levi, de nuevo, no estaba sorprendido cuando Erwin sugirió la adopción de un niño. Casi protestó, casi, pero la vieja sensación familiar de cuando Erwin le cortejaba, que el hombre podía conseguir algo mejor, que dejaría a Levi si no lo complacía, lo dejó en silencio.

Adoptaron a un niño de nueve años llamado Eren. Sus ojos eran verdes, de color verde brillante, la clase que parecían resplandecer incluso en la oscuridad. Levi lo amó inmediatamente, y al parecer Erwin también.

Lo llenaron de regalos. Él había estado en varias casas de acogida antes, pero fue sorprendentemente confiado. Para su décimo cumpleaños, en el cual estaba rodeado por sus nuevos amigos de la escuela y más regalos de los que podía contar, estaba llamando a Levi "Papi" y a Erwin "Papá". Levi estaba feliz con esto. No era realmente maternal, pero de una manera rápida se volvió ferozmente protector del niño pequeño. Vio cómo Erwin observaba al niño, y esa mirada era inquietantemente familiar.

Era cómo Erwin solía mirar a Levi.

Aún tenían sexo, y todavía era genial. Erwin era una pareja amorosa, pero si Levi escuchaba con la atención suficiente, podía oírlo gruñir el nombre de su hijo en lugar del de Levi.

Fue dos meses después del décimo cumpleaños de Eren que Erwin comenzó a ir a su habitación en la noche.

La primera vez, Levi estaba leyendo en la sala de estar, y oyó la puerta de Eren cerrarse con llave.

Se puso sus auriculares con música tan fuerte que dolía. Aún no era suficiente para ahogar las súplicas de Eren.

A la mañana siguiente Levi hizo el desayuno silenciosamente. No había dormido. Erwin había entrado a su cama a casi las dos de la mañana, oliendo a sexo y sudor y cigarrillos. Había sostenido a Levi, besándolo.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo, Levi —había dicho. La frase hizo que la bilis subiera por la garganta de Levi—. Te amo tanto. Nadie me comprende como tú.

Eren se presentó en la mesa del desayuno con los ojos rojos e hinchados. No miró a Levi mientras se sirvió su tostada francesa y huevos, solo se las quedó viendo hasta que era casi la hora de ir a la escuela. Eren comenzó a llorar a medio camino de la puerta, y Levi rápidamente lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

No era capaz de confortar a Eren. No se atrevía a admitir lo que había hecho, a hacer frente a la totalidad del sufrimiento que le había causado al niño pequeño. No podía soportar la idea de decirle a Eren que esa no sería la última vez.

Y no lo fue.

Erwin entraba a la habitación de Eren todas las noches, excepto cuando estaba demasiado cansado del trabajo. Las primeras veces que ocurrió, Levi escuchó a Eren gritando por él, suplicando para que Levi fuera a ayudarlo, preguntando por qué esto estaba pasando. Apretó la almohada más fuerte sobre sus orejas. Levi amaba a Erwin. Erwin amaba a Levi. Tenía que ser de esta manera.

Eren dejó de llamarlo eventualmente. Dejó de llamar por completo. Erwin actuaba como si todo estuviera normal, como si su esposo no estuviera siendo devorado desde adentro hacia afuera con la culpa y su hijo no estuviera siendo violado cada noche.

El hombre estaba contento. Cargaba a Eren en sus brazos como si el niño tuviera cinco años, le compraba todo lo que miraba dos veces, dejaba que se salga con la suya en cualquier cosa.

—No lo golpees —le había advertido a Levi un día—. No vamos a usar la violencia en esta casa —Levi pensó que eso era irónico.

Eren se distanció de Levi. Se les hizo difícil pasar tiempo juntos sin Erwin. Levi no tenía idea de qué decir. El chico había soportado más de lo que Levi había soportado alguna vez en su vida. Estaba sufriendo tanto, siendo herido por la persona en la que tenía que confiar, y Levi no podía ayudarlo.

Bañaba a Eren en los días que eran realmente malos, cuando el niño apenas podía moverse de su cama. Lavaba el blanco pegajoso de sus muslos y trasero, y captaba un vistazo de su ano, el cual estaba de color rojo cereza y se veía irritado. Levi miraba hacia otro lado.

Levi hacía mucho eso. Desvió sus ojos cuando Erwin jaló a Eren en su regazo en medio de una noche de películas en familia y metió una mano en sus pantalones de pijama, queriendo sentir sus suaves muslos. Volteó más la mirada cuando sintió los ojos de Eren en él, aterrado, suplicando en silencio por ayuda.

Levi se odiaba a sí mismo más y más cada día que pasaba. Odiaba que cada vez que despertaba al niño este se encogía, mirando a Levi con sus enormes y siempre hinchados ojos. Odiaba la decepción que inundaba el rostro del niño, como si pensara que podría despertar en algún lugar, en cualquier otro lugar menos en esa maldita casa.

Levi solo trató de consolar a Eren una vez. Un rato después de que Erwin había regresado a su habitación y se quedó dormido, se deslizó en el cuarto del niño y se sentó en su cama. Aún podía oírlo sollozando.

—Eren —había dicho, su garganta apretándose ante la lamentable imagen, el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado bajo las sábanas—. Eren, lo siento mucho.

Había tratado de recostarse, tratado de sostener a Eren contra su pecho para pudiera tratar y fallar en reparar el daño. No había remedio para algo como eso.

Eren lo había alcanzado con una fuerza sorprendente, empujándolo con las dos manos fuera de la cama. Levi había golpeado el suelo con un ruido sordo, demasiado impactado para levantarse por un largo tiempo.

Erwin se despertó, y cuando entró a la habitación de Eren y vio a Levi, una sonrisa se extendió lentamente en su rostro. Levi lo observó, observó esos ojos cerúleos, que una vez lo miraron tan cariñosamente, volverse oscuros con una emoción que no quería identificar.

—Si querías probarlo, solo tenías que decirlo —Erwin se había reído entre dientes, y ayudó a Levi a subirse a la cama. El corazón de Levi estaba latiendo fuera de su pecho y estaba temblando como un conejo asustado. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta.

Lo siguiente que sabía era que sus pantalones estaban en sus rodillas y la mano de Erwin estaba alrededor de él. Eren estaba observándolos, su cara absolutamente indescriptible. Trató de cerrar sus ojos, pero Erwin espetó algo y se abrieron de nuevo.

Levi cerró sus ojos. La vergüenza lo abrumó, lo puso debajo, ahogó el aire de sus pulmones. Quería llorar, quería gritar y tirarse por la puta ventana, porque no podía vivir así. No podía tener a su hijo observando cómo era tocado de una manera tan íntima.

Se mantuvo flácido, y Erwin eventualmente se aburrió y subió sus pantalones.

—La próxima vez lo puedes tocar —le dijo a Levi, como si fuera algo que deseara. Le dio a Eren un largo beso antes de salir por la puerta y regresar a su habitación.

Levi pasó de largo el dormitorio y caminó directo al baño. Vomitó una vez, y luego abrió la ducha, y dejó que sus lágrimas se vayan por el drenaje con el agua.

* * *

Todo llegó a un punto crítico cuando Levi regresó del supermercado una tarde, después de dejar a Eren en la sala de estar con tazón de uvas y un programa de televisión. Abrió la puerta, y vio un calcetín tirado en el suelo. Eso no era raro, ya que Eren a menudo tenía calor y dejaba varias prendas de ropa alrededor de la casa.

Dejó los comestibles en el vestíbulo y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se detuvo en seco.

Eren estaba en el mostrador, sujetado ahí, sus delgadas caderas presionadas contra la mesa. Erwin estaba sobre él, medio desnudo, con los pantalones del traje desabrochados.

Estaba dentro de Eren, y Eren no estaba haciendo ningún sonido. No estaba llorando.

Levi se quedó en shock absoluto, y sabía que si miraba un poco más estaría enfermo. Centró sus ojos en el rostro de Erwin. Estaba entrando en pánico, pánico porque Dios, nunca había imaginado cómo se vería antes y Eren se veía _tan jodidamente pequeño._

—Detente —dijo, sin siquiera proponérselo, las palabras salieron de su garganta—. Detente, Erwin.

Erwin frunció el ceño, y levantó la vista hacia Levi, sus caderas dejaron de moverse.

—¿Qué?

—Detente —repitió—. Tienes que parar. Estás… lo estás lastimando.

La cara de Erwin se oscureció. No se movió.

—A Eren le gusta.

—No es cierto. No lo hace. Míralo —el niño estaba temblando como un perro—. Detente. Detente ahora, joder.

Erwin salió en un movimiento y Eren hizo un sonido como si se estuviera muriendo. Se subió los pantalones y los abrochó, acercándose a Levi.

Levi se paralizó con miedo, sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de Eren precipitándose fuera de la habitación, y eso fue un pequeño consuelo.

Su alivio desapareció inmediatamente cuando el dorso de la mano de Erwin impactó con la mejilla de Levi duramente, la fuerza tirándolo al suelo y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

—Tú no me dices qué hacer —dijo Erwin, su voz baja y peligrosa—. Recuerda eso.

Levi estaba tan estupefacto por la violencia que no dijo nada. Solo se levantó, y asintió, y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Esa noche sabía que había tenido suficiente. Y también Eren. Una eran demasiadas veces, y no podía permitirse a sí mismo ser un facilitador más. No podía dejar que un niño inocente fuera lastimado bajo su cuidado por más tiempo.

En la oscuridad de la noche, empacó sus cosas en una maleta, sus manos temblando, respirando rápidamente con temor de que Erwin podría despertar. Tomó su propia tarjeta de crédito, una que todavía podría tener acceso al dinero que Levi tenía en su propia cuenta bancaria antes de que comenzara a usar la de Erwin, metiendo eso y todo el dinero en efectivo que había en la casa en su bolsillo. Tomó las llaves de uno de los coches de Erwin y metió todas sus cosas en el asiento trasero. La última cosa que tomó fue una fotografía de él y Erwin, en la época cuando Levi tenía solo veinte años, en la oficina juntos. Se veían tan felices. La miró por un momento y la puso en su maleta.

Fue a la habitación de Eren luego y el niño despertó, luciendo temeroso, inmediatamente sentándose. Observó a Levi con incredulidad, como si esperara que el hombre le hiciera daño como Erwin lo había hecho.

Levi no dijo nada, solo tomó las cosas de Eren, su ropa y juguetes y su Nintendo y todos sus videojuegos. Empacó su almohada favorita y sus libros de la escuela, mirando por encima de su hombro cada pocos segundos para asegurarse de que Erwin no lo estuviera observando desde la puerta.

Puso todo en el asiento trasero del coche, llenando el maletero por completo también, y después regresó por Eren. Envolvió al niño en las sábanas, lo cargó como un bebé hacia el auto y lo puso en el asiento de copiloto. Sabía que Erwin no llamaría a la policía por el auto que faltaba. En el momento que arrestaran a Levi, podía contar lo que Erwin había hecho, y Eren era la prueba.

Manejó en medio de la noche, con las manos temblando mientras se agarraban al volante, llorando en voz alta y sin vergüenza. Eren lo observó desde el asiento de pasajero, en silencio, con cara de preocupación.

Finalmente, cuando Levi estaba sacudiéndose tan fuerte que tenía miedo de estrellar el coche, se detuvo en un estacionamiento vacío afuera de una tienda departamental abandonada. Se permitió llorar un minuto más, luego se limpió los ojos furiosamente con sus mangas, y miró a Eren.

—No más —dijo finalmente—. No más. Él ya no… Yo no… Nos vamos, Eren, nos vamos. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho, mierda —las palabras salieron de él atropelladamente y observó al niño, jadeando, rogando por su perdón.

Eren no dijo nada, solo se estiró y puso su pequeña mano sobre la de Levi. El pelinegro rompió en llanto de nuevo, y apretó los pequeños dedos del niño mientras lloraba.

* * *

Seis meses después, estaban instalados en un departamento a siete ciudades lejos de Erwin. Era lo suficientemente grande para que Eren deambulara, pero ni de lejos tan grande como había sido la enorme casa de Erwin. Ambos estaban bien con eso.

Erwin había contactado a Levi varias veces, dejándole mensajes de voz que suplicaban por su perdón, prometiendo que nunca tocaría a Eren de nuevo, que amaba a Levi y que no podía vivir sin él. Era tan tentador, tan jodidamente tentador el regresar con él, pero una mirada al rostro de Eren y Levi no pudo.

Se habían mudado otra vez hace dos meses cuando Erwin había rastreado el teléfono celular de Levi usando su número y se presentó en su apartamento más pequeño a tres ciudades de donde solían vivir. Eren se había puesto rígido inmediatamente con miedo, y Erwin solo se fue cuando Levi había sacado su teléfono, marcado a la policía, su dedo sobre el botón de llamada.

Eren había llorado por horas después de ello, y Levi lo había abrazado, susurrando disculpas en su cabello. Había destrozado su teléfono en el patio trasero con un martillo de la caja de herramientas de su vecino y conseguido uno nuevo con otro número.

Luego se habían mudado, y ahí era donde residían ahora, en un pueblo acogedor con gente encantadora. Era el pueblo donde una amiga de la infancia de Levi vivía, Hanji Zoe, y se pusieron en contacto de nuevo con facilidad. Levi consiguió un trabajo en la biblioteca del centro, el cual pagaba una ridícula cantidad de dinero por limpiar y ordenar viejos libros, y Eren pasaba el rato ahí después de la escuela cuando estaba esperando a que el turno de su padre terminara.

Para cuando Eren cumplió trece años, aún llamaba a Levi "Papi", y Erwin nunca fue mencionado. Había hecho nuevos amigos fácilmente, y Levi supervisó muchas, muchas pijamadas. Una noche, limpiando la casa después de que Eren y su amigo Armin habían dejado pisadas de lodo a través de la cocina luego de jugar afuera en la lluvia, se topó con su vieja maleta y encontró una foto metida en el bolsillo delantero.

Eran él y Erwin. No había visto el rostro del hombre en tanto tiempo que fue casi alarmante. Esperó ser golpeado con una ola de remordimiento, anhelo, pero no sintió nada.

El hombre que había amado no era el hombre que era Erwin. No había nada que extrañar, porque nada había estado ahí en primer lugar. Había amado a Erwin, pero amaba a Eren ahora, y había hecho su decisión. Cuando miró a la imagen, a los ojos cerúleos de Erwin brillando tan intensamente, sintió como si estuviera mirando a un extraño.

Le gustaba de esa manera.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fue una traducción bastante inesperada, pero el fic me hizo sentir tantas emociones en solo unos párrafos que sentí que merecía compartirse. La autora fue muy amable en aceptar.

Sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos, me gustaría saber qué piensan de la historia.

Y bien, ahora de vuelta con mis actualizaciones regulares xD


End file.
